zootopia_2_2021fandomcom-20200215-history
Zootopia 2
Zootopia 2 is a 2021 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 57th Disney animated feature film. As a sequel to the 2016 film Zootopia, it is being directed by Peter Candeland and Yarrow Cheney, co-directed by Matthew O'Callaghan and written by Michael LeSieur. It stars Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, Andy Richter as Sherman, Sacha Baron Cohen as Paul, Tommy Chong as Yax, Nick Kroll as Professor Poopypants, Raymond S. Persi as Flash, Jim Carrey as Jimmy, Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, and Alan Tudyk as Radagast. Premise Emitir * *Maroon 5 as Maroon the Jaguar Cub *Shakira as Gazelle Credits *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Sam Worthington as Jaguar Pretend Actuary *Ryan Reynolds as Jaguar Cub *Connor Hutcherson as Jaguar 3rd Actuary *Andy Richter as Sherman *Sacha Baron Cohen as Paul *Tommy Chong as Yax *Nick Kroll as Professor Poopypants *Raymond S. Persi as Flash *Jim Carrey as Jimmy *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo *Matt L. Jones as Kyle *John Cena as Ferdinand, the Bull *Taron Egerton as Johnny *Ludacris as Richard the Buffalo *Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo Pérez/"El Macho" *Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde *Brandy Norwood as Leah Estrogen *William Shatner as Mayor Phlegmming *Steve Martin as Captain Smek *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly, the tiger *Angelina Jolie as Tigress, love interest *Featuring: Jenny Slate as Dawn Bellwether *with Samuel L. Jackson as Big Daddy *and Alan Tudyk as Radagast *Steve Buscemi as Melvin Sneedly Nate Torrence as Clawhauser J. K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart *Eddie Murphy as Mr. Otterton Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton Hugo Weaving as Noah *Jennifer Aniston as Officer Llama *introducing Maroon 5 as Jaguar Cub 5 *Christina Aguilera as Gazelle Aguilera *Christopher Meloni as Lieutenant Ocelot Missionary *Sam Worthington as Jaguar Cub Actuary *Alessia Cara as Sharla *Drew Barrymore as Twelfth *Christina Ricci as Thirteen (13) *Thandie Newton as Eighteen (18) *Olivia Peet as Sixty-Seven (67) *George Sagal as 1942 *Woody Harrelson as Six Hundred Forty-Three (643) *Donald Glover as Thirteenth *Amber Tamblyn as Fourteenth *Idris Elba as Fifteenth Spoof cast video character line-up *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Sherman *Chief Bogo *Kyle, a great boov police office *Ferdinand, the Bull, a great bull of spain *Leah Estrogen *Mayor Phlegmming *Captain Smek *Johnny, the gorila *Richard the Buffalo *Lucy Wilde *Buster Moon, the koala *Paul *Leodore Lionheart *Dawn Bellwether *Officer Benjamin Clawhauser *Melvin Sneedly *Yax *Duke Weaselton *Jimmy *Professor Poopypants Trivia *The plot and script is simillar to Mr. Peabody & Sherman and Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie: **''Mr. Peabody & Sherman: ***Nick Wilde has Mr. Peabody's moves, lines and places. ***Judy Hopps has Sherman's moves, lines and places. ***Sherman has Penny Peterson's moves, lines and places. ***Paul has Paul Peterson and Patty Peterson's moves, lines and places. ***Noah has Edwina Grunion's moves, lines and places (in her first appearence). ***Poopypants has Edwina Grunion's moves, lines and places. ***Chief Bogo has Principal Purdy's moves, lines and places. ***Yax has Leonardo da Vinci's moves, lines and places. ***Jimmy has King Agamemnon's moves, lines and places. ***Leodore Lionheart has King Tut's moves, lines and places. ***Flash has Albert Einstein's moves, lines and places. ***Duke has Mona Lisa's moves, lines and places. ***Melvin has Maximilien de Robespierre's moves, lines and places. ***Eddie has Odysseus's moves, lines and places. ***Bellwether has Ay's moves, lines and places. **Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'': ***Nick Wilde has George Beard's moves, lines and places. ***Judy Hopps has Harold Hutchins' moves, lines and places. ***Chief Bogo has Mr. Benjamin Krupp's moves, lines and places. ***Sherman has Captain Underpants' moves, lines and places. ***Professor Poopypants has Professor Poopypants' moves, lines and places. ***Melvin has Melvin Sneedly's moves, lines and places. ***Clawhauser has Edith's moves, lines and places. *Here is a list of the characters (in order) that say, "I'm an animal too!" at the final battle of the film. **Judy Hopps **Yax **Jimmy **Eddie **Lionheart **Melvin **Paul **Priscilla **Bellwether **Flash **The Gladiators **Duke **Noah **Sherman **Jaguar Cub 5 **Sharla **Leopard Cub 5 **Gideon Angry Songs The instrumental score is composed by Danny Elfman and Ludwig Göransson. The end credits song "All the Stars" is sung by Kendrick Lamar and SZA. #Ashes - Celine Dion #Idol - BTS #How Does a Moment Last Forever - Jason Bateman #Things Are Not What They Appear - Nick Kroll #The Right Side - Tommy Chong, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jason Bateman, and Andy Richter #Bestest Friends - Jason Bateman and Andy Richter #Between Two Worlds - Ginnifer Goodwin and Andy Richter #All the Stars - Kendrick Lamar and SZA #Best of Friends (bonus track) - Olivia Newton-John #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera #Tempo - EXO